Los reflejos del corazón
by The Mystic Blue
Summary: Una historia de las dos primeras generaciones de digimon.
1. Las Flamas del valor

Disclaimers: Digimon no me pertenece, su creador es bandai.

Resumen: Este fic, trata de los emblemas de los niños elegidos de las dos primeras temporadas, el fic se dividirá en dos partes.

Ahora el fic.

_**Los reflejos del corazón**_

**Capitulo I: ****Las flamas de valor.**

Cuando ingrese al digimundo, me parecía extraño, muy diferente a la tierra. Al igual que todos mis compañeros cuando nos transportaron, lo único que quería era salvar el digimundo rápidamente para poder regresar a mi hogar. Pero poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión, cuando comencé a forjar una amistad junto a Agumon, y mis amigos. Si amigos, les tome a todos afecto, a pesar de pelearme a menudo con Matt, pero el también lo quería, me gustaba comportarme así con el porque lo veía como mi hermano con el que podía pelear, no es que no quisiera a mi hermana, es que el era el único chico de mi edad, Sora también lo era y además mi amiga, pero ese era otro cuento.

Cuando devimon fue derrotado, creíamos que ahí se acabo todo y volveríamos a nuestro hogar, más no fue hasta que Gennai nos explico, que teníamos que encontrar las etiquetas, que servían para establecer unos emblemas. Me la pase pensando todo el camino, como serian las etiquetas y los emblemas, cuando Poyomon se encontró con el tesoro que las guardaba, me di cuenta de que no era la gran cosa. No es que yo sea superficial, pero después de verlas tan solo me causaban indiferencia.

Encontré mi emblema, cerca de la aldea de los koromon, cuando lo observe por primera vez, parecía un sol…hecho estatua. Después observe a mi etiqueta que comenzó a emitir una luz…. ¿ESPEREN PODRA SER QUE?, y resulto ser mi emblema, que se redujo a cien de esa pared de piedra y se torno de naranja, pero su significado no lo sabría hasta mucho después.

Y comenzaron nuevas peleas, secuestraron a Sora, mi amiga…mi tesoro, en fin, no podía permitir que le sucediera algo a uno de mis grandes tesoros, mi deber era protegerla al igual que el resto de mis compañeros, y con valentía si es que así se le puede llamar, atravesar esa reja a mallas eléctrica, de repente siento un fuego invadir mi corazón, y fue que mi emblema se ilumino, ya no tengo más duda debo rescatarla y salvar a mis amigos, cuando logro mi objetivo, me encuentro con Etemon, para combatirlo, Agumon digievoluciona en Greymon, pero aun así no es suficiente, derepente el fuego de mi corazón me invade por dentro y por fuera, ahí fue como Greymon se transformo en Metalgreymon.

Despues, la posesión de Kari nos explico, porque obtuvimos los emblemas con nuestro significado. Era por mi valentía, y fuerza de luchar por los que quiero, cuando llego la hora de despedirnos, solté una lagrima y eso es muy raro en mi, ahora se me escapa una risa, que irónico el comienzo del final, puedo destacar demasiadas cosas, los grandes cambios de personalidad de cada uno, el convivir y conocer a grandes compañeros y amigos y sobretodo nuestro querido, mundo digital y los seres que habitan en el.

_Notas: Es mi segundo fic pero el primero lo elimine, porque pensé que quedaría mejor aquí en este fanfic._


	2. La melodía de amistad

Disclaimers: Digimon no me pertenece, y sus personajes tampoco. Pertenecen a Bandai.

Ahora el turno de Matt.

**Capitulo II: ****La melodía de amistad.**

Y así comencé, mostrándome como en la tierra, indiferente con casi todos menos con TK y Gabumon. Era el callado, solitario y rebelde del grupo. Recuerdo que al inicio no soportaba a Tai, si ese chico era muy diferente a mi, y después me di cuenta que le tome celos….si celos de que fuera un mejor hermano para TK.

La verdad, no tenia ganas de regresar a la tierra por mi hermano, ya que después no lo vería en largo tiempo…quizá años, creo que a Gabumon al principio, me sorprendía siempre estaba alegre conmigo, y le encantaba que tocara la armónica.

Recuerdo que un día estaba con Izzy, cuando nuestras etiquetas comenzaron a brillar, eran dos emblemas, uno morado y otro azul, la verdad no le di tanta importancia.

Tai derroto a Etemon, y lo buscamos como por un mes digital, en ese camino me perdí y me encontré con Joe en el restaurante de Digitamamon, que iluso le creí a ese pequeño vampiro, de que mis compañero lo arruinaba todo apropósito. Vegiemon apareció y tenia colgando a mi hermano, justo cuando iba a salvarlo, Joe se le cae encima a la planta esa, me dice que me valla, pero siento que no lo puedo abandonar, Garurumon esta mal, Empiezo recordar a mis amigos, si mis AMIGOS por que eso es lo que son.

Mi emblema comenzó, a emitir una luz muy azulada, y justo cuando creí que mi Vegiemon iba a matar a Joe, Garurumon se transformo en Weregarurumon. Derroto al huevo ese y nos salvo a todos.

Un tiempo después, cuando no quise estar con el grupo, porque quería pensar…si el porque obtuve el emblema de la amistad, no me lo merecía, creo que soy todo lo más lejano a un amigo, quería lanzarlo al mar, no me gustaba tener cargo de conciencia por tener cosas sin merecérmelas. Fue ahí cuando Gabumon, me hizo ver que no estaba solo que si tenia amigos, y una vez más, me sorprendía que eligiera el siempre quedarse a mi lado, ahí entendí que si no estaba con mis amigos, no salvaríamos a la tierra, y que llorar no era debilidad, sino lo que nos hacia humanos, que no era un robot.

Extrañare mucho este lugar, ahora estoy con Gabumon y el me pide que por una vez más, toque la melodía de la amistad.

Notas del fanfic:_ Creo que en este capitulo, me costo más que en el otro manejar la personalidad del personaje, Matt para mi es un personaje con un carácter irónico, frío y a la vez dulce, creo que lo logre un poco._


	3. El espiral del amor

**Capitulo III:**** El espiral del amor.**

Yo era Sora, la ahombrada del grupo, que según Tai, a pesar de todo era demostrativa y sensible. A mi me gusto llegar a un nuevo lugar, me sentía libre, eso acabo cuando de inmediato, nos enteramos que nos transportaron al digimundo para luchar. Quería regresar lo más pronto posible a mi hogar.

Piyomon, en un principio, la creía algo, mimada, y para mi gusto demasiado empalagosa. Pero cambie de opinión, cuando ella se sacrifico por sus amigos y por mí, y se transformo en Birdramon.

A veces, me solía preguntar, porque algunas personas, se preocupaban tanto por mí, claro que la respuesta no la sabría hasta un tiempo después. Se acabo una batalla y comenzó otra, y comenzó la tarea de buscar unos emblemas.

Todos los emblemas, ya se habían encontrado todos los emblemas, a excepción del mío, después vino un digimon, un tanto extraño por la apariencia, diciendo que si lo ayudábamos a escapar nos diría donde se encontraba mi emblema. Que ingenuos fuimos, resulto ser el, el que tenia mi emblema.

Después de aquello, por el incidente de Tai el grupo se separo, y no tenia ganas de volver al grupo. Demidevimon, me dijo que el emblema del amor, no me lo merecía, por que no lo conocía, trate de ignorarlo, pero no pude tenia razón.

Pero cuando atacaron, a mis amigos y Birdramon. Mi emblema brillo porque estaba demostrando, AMOR. Fue ahí recién, que comprendí, el amor no es un sentimiento de afecto muy fuerte hacia alguien. Es la protección eterna hacia la persona que se ama, mi madre me amaba, y solo por eso me iba a proteger eternamente, al igual yo con Piyomon. Garudamon, me hizo ver que yo protegía a todos, porque los amaba.

Un tiempo después, y las batallas se acabaron, ahora que lo pienso, Piyomon no me llego cayendo muy bien, ahora es una de las tantas llaves de mi corazón, bueno como el dicho dice, *_"del odio a amar, solo hay un paso''. _

Ahora estoy arriba de un árbol, con Piyomon, despidiéndome, llorando y mostrando amor. Pienso que el digimundo fue una grata experiencia, porque nos ayudaron a conocer nuestras cualidades, y a desarrollarlas para bien.

En fin dejo este mundo, con un emblema, que nombre, el espiral del amor, por sus infinitas vueltas hasta encontrar, el verdadero sentimiento de amor.

_**Aclaraciones: **__* se que la frase se dice, del amor al odio solo hay un paso, pero para acomodarla mejor en la historia, la cambie al revés. Espero haber manejado bien la personalidad de Sora, por eso no actualice en tres días, pues este capitulo en especial me costo demasiado U.U-._


	4. El enigma de la sabiduría

**Izzy**

**Capitulo IV: El enigma de ****la sabiduría.**

Era todo un caso, Izzy era un enigma, pues para Tentomon, sabia que el pelirrojo no compartía y ni hablaba demasiado, en fin todo un misterio. Para Izzy, la primera vez que ingreso al digimundo, estaba indeciso, si regresar o no a su hogar. Pues a el, le encantaban los enigmas, y el digimundo era un precioso lugar, para revelar esos secretos, que aquel mundo guardaba tan celosamente.

Pero su curiosidad aumento al saber que era hijo adoptado, de hecho, antes de entrar al digimundo, se la pasaba averiguando sobre sus padres biológicos, sin que sus familiares adoptivos se enteraran, ya que el solo por casualidad se entero de aquello.

El estudio a veces, le solía ser tan importante, que se le olvidaba demostrarle algo de afecto a sus seres queridos, incluso a Tentomon se le olvidaba demostrarle afecto.

Su mayor problema era su sabiduría…porque a veces dejaba algunas cosas más importantes de lado, por ejemplo Tentomon. La poca atención y afecto hacia su digimon, provoco que Tentomon fuera involucionando hasta llegar a Pabumon, la etapa más débil de todos los digimon. Aunque Pabumon, fuera capaz de sacarlo de su trance en aquella ocasión que perdió su curiosidad y emblema, la ira al saberse perdedor de una de algo de lo que más amaba, hizo que despertara el amor de su CONOCIMIENTO.

Fue en ese momento, que Kabuterimon se transformo en MegaKabuterimon. Algunas batallas terminaron, y el como siempre ayudaba a sus compañeros con su principal virtud su curiosidad.

Cuando se despidió de Tentomon, este le pidió que no fuese tan formal, otro problema que le causaba su curiosidad, ahí supo que era el fin de la aventura, y de cuanto iba a extrañar el digimundo, sus enigmas que a el tanto le gustaban, pero extrañaría más a su fiel compañero Tentomon.

Y ahí cayó en cuenta de que, su sabiduría era su mayor defecto y su mayor virtud, y que a veces…solo a veces era mejor no ser tan curioso en algunos temas. Pero no por eso iba a dejar de investigar sobre las cosas.

Porque, el comprendía y quería comprender, lo que era la belleza del saber.

**Aclaraciones:** Pues este es el único capitulo (hasta ahora), que comienza de la perspectiva del digimon. Ojala les agrade.


	5. Mares de pureza

**Mimi**

**Capitulo V: Mares de pureza.**

La verdad era, que ella, no se daba cuenta de que en algunas ocasiones, actuaba de manera superficial y egoísta, tampoco se solía dar cuenta de que a veces sus compañeros le tenían un poco de lastima, por la simple razón de que pensaban de cómo iba a ser su vida cuando estuviera dentro de la realidad. El digimundo era un tema que le pesaba mucho ya que a ella, en verdad más que su cómoda cama, era estar con sus padres, y se sentía mal, ya que de todos sus amigos ella era la que más recibía afecto.

Siempre pensó, que sus padres la mimaban porque la amaban, pero si había algo que Mimi sabia, era que sus familiares, eran más afectuosos solamente entre ellos, y solo con ellos se demostraban su profundo amor, porque con las demás personas, les costaba un mundo querer y amar como a ellos, a pesar de la capa de despreocupación que ellos mostraban, se escondían unas personas más frías y desconfiadas, ya que solo podían demostrar amor entre ellos, porque para ellos demostrar afecto hacia personas que no conocían, les parecía hipócrita y ridículo. De ahí su actitud egoísta.

En una ocasión, encerró a sus compañeros en una celda, porque ella no quería dejar de ser princesa, la verdad era que Mimi estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad de las princesas del mundo real, pero apareció Sora y le hizo ver que en el mundo hay cosas más importantes que tener lo material y poder y chicos, como la amistad. No se dio cuenta de que abandono a sus amigos por algo superficial sin ningún resultado, cuando cayo en cuenta de su error dio la orden de que los sacaran de ese lugar.

Y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de lo que sufrían las personas, que no las verdaderas princesas, no eran tan felices como lo parecían, el porque odiaba las peleas y que seres inocentes murieran por algo tan insignificante, no quería que sus amigos sufrieran, no quería perder a sus familiares, por la crueldad de algunos digimon. De sus ojos cayeron lágrimas de furia, como cataratas, su emblema brillo, y esa furia se trataba de la gran PUREZA que emanaba de su corazón, si porque a pesar que algunas personas la vieran como egoísta y superficial. Mimi tenía un corazón lleno de paz y ninguna pizca de odio.

Cuando se fue del digimundo, la chica buscaba como loca a Palmon, y no la encontraba, quería decirle lo importante que era para ella, lo mucho lo que la apreciaba, y darle las gracias porque le habían hecho ver como era el mundo en realidad.

Actualmente ella se encontraba en America, aunque ella todavía extrañaba la belleza única y pura de su país natal la que no se comparaba a la de ningún lugar en el mundo.

Si todavía, tenia la esperanza de ver en los mares de la antigua nación de Japón la gran pureza que se reflejaba en ellos.

Notas: A Mimi, al principio de la serie. La reflejan como una cabeza hueca, pero yo aquí quise reflejar un poco más, el porque ella era así. Su emblema es el de la pureza por su inocencia, pero yo quise que ella aquí tuviera ese emblema más que porque su corazón era puro, que por su inocencia. Este es el único capitulo que estará narrado por su personaje, desde la segunda temporada, ya que Mimi no se despidió al igual de los demás de los digimon, y también porque creo que su personalidad no es de las que se cambia tan repentinamente.


	6. El reflejo de la sinceridad

**Joe**

**Capitulo VI: El ****reflejo de la sinceridad.**

Para Joe, el digimundo no le hacia ni la menor gracia, puesto que el tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, y no es que el fuera egoísta y no quisiese salvar el mundo, pero simplemente no podían elegir a otra persona, el tenia que dar exámenes, y un montón de trabajos. Encima estaba Gomamon, ese pequeño lobo marino, siempre lo solía sacar de sus casillas.

Pues el chico, estaba tan centrado en complacer a su padre, que eran pocas las veces en las que se divertía, pues Joe, estaba tan preocupado de ser responsable en las cosas que sabia que le iban a convenir, que a ver el lado bueno de la diversión.

También algunas veces, el peliazul solía demostrar su lado cómico, en ocasiones quizás demasiado. Sabía que a sus compañeros, les molestaba su sentido de la seguridad, y sobretodo el que era un tanto paranoico, y en veces mojigato.

A pesar, de que parecía, aburrido y un poco torpe, en el fondo, Joe era una gran persona, pues tenia la tendencia de ser el hermano mayor, que muchos nunca tuvieron, y eso a el le agradaba, pues de todos sus hermanos era el menor.

Pero Joe, era una persona noble, que daba su vida por las de otros, y un gran ejemplo de eso fue cuando le hizo el juramento a la madre de TK, el lo iba a proteger…y lo hizo pues cuando el pequeño rubio, estuvo a punto de ahogarse, Joe dio su vida para salvarlo, porque Joe hizo una promesa, y las promesas se cumplen. Fue recién ahí, que se vio reflejada, la franca y SINCERA, responsabilidad de Joe, que Ikkakumon se transformo en Zudomon.

Después de aquello, Joe comenzó a relacionarse mejor con su digimon, ahí lograron comprenderse complementarse mejor, a pesar de sus caracteres tan opuestos.

En ese momento, Gomamon comprendió que Joe, podía parecer algo mojigato, gruñón, y sobretodo aguafiestas, pero que también era, amable, protector, y sobretodo una persona demasiado sincera, que de su alma no emitía mentira alguna.

Si, Joe era muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas, pero de todos los niños elegidos el era el gran reflejo de la sinceridad.

Notas: Este fue otro de los capis que me costo escribir. Sin pedir más, espero que les guste.


	7. La fuente atada a la esperanza

**TK**

**Capitulo VII: La fuente atada a la esperanza.**

Quizás no lo sabían, ni siquiera el, pero el era un niño más fuerte que todos los demás digielegidos, era la simple razón de que TK al ser pequeño no se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, y probablemente eso fue lo que hizo que el digimundo se le hiciera una estadía un poco más simple. En las batallas, corría peligro al igual que el resto del equipo, pero TK nunca perdía la fe, y eso a veces, le hacia tomar un papel valiente con el equipo.

Si bien, su carácter se basaba en, un chico fuerte para su edad, el pensaba que solo daba problemas, al grupo, pero su hermano y sus compañeros le hacían entender que no, que era una de las virtudes del equipo, y que era otro de sus grandes apoyos. TK, también poseía esa inocencia característica, que tienen todos los niños de su edad.

Lamentablemente, aunque no lo demostrara, el chico quedo en medio de un estado deprimente, cuando perdió a su compañero, entro en el proceso de maduración que no se demostraría hasta un tiempo después. Pero TK era fuerte emocionalmente, por increíble que pareciera, el era el más fuerte en lo que se hablaba de emociones, ya que nunca las descartaba, por lo que pudo seguir adelante.

A veces TK, no se creía capaz de lograr demasiadas cosas, quizás porque era un niño, o porque se sentía en menos que el resto de sus compañeros al ser el menor del grupo. Aun así contaba con sus compañeros para todo, e incluso le protegían. Cuando Kari ingreso al grupo, el chico no se puso celoso en lo absoluto, si no que siempre la apoyo, y tenia a alguien con quien entenderse más.

Las ultimas y más poderosas batallas se avecinaron, TK quiso defender a sus amigos, pues en ese momento no supo que hacer, y pensó en su hermano que le decía tu puedes. Al recordar aquello, se dio cuenta de que no podía perder la esperanza, de que habían demasiadas personas, que lo esperaban, a el y a sus amigos, se dio cuenta de aquellos una ráfaga de ESPERANZA evadió el pensamiento de rendirse.

Después de aquello, a la hora de despedirse, TK tenía la esperanza de que algún día volvería al digimundo, la esperanza siempre traía buenas consecuencias, y el lo sabia perfectamente, ya que el era la más grande fuente de la esperanza.

**FIN**

**Aclaraciones:** Bien este capitulo, no me gusto mucho, la verdad. Esta vez no demore casi una semana en actualizar por las siguientes razones:

TK no sabia, como manejarlo muy bien y si leyeron, podrán darse cuenta de aquello.

Estuve enferma, con dolor de cabeza y de Garganta, me sentía muy agotada y no me daban ganas de escribir (yo creo que así, a nadie le dan ganas).

* * *

Este capitulo, iba originalmente a contener, la parte de digimon zero two pero preferí dejarla para la continuación de esta historia, en donde se centrara, en solo los chicos de esa temporada. Muchas gracias por leer


	8. El pilar de la luz

**Kari**

**Capitulo VIII: El ****pilar de la luz.**

Kari, era una niña muy enigmática, aunque no por eso rara, pues tenia una esencia que brindaba paz y tranquilidad cuando se estaba con ella. Esto Tai lo sabia perfectamente, pues la niña, no era como todas las pequeñas de su edad, por ejemplo si alguien la molestaba, difícilmente caía en su juego, cosa que rara vez los niños toman en cuenta y comienzan a pelear.

Quizás su paciencia, generaba algo de envidia entre todas las personas que la rodeaban, a pesar de su corta vida, Kari era demasiado madura, y eso en algunas ocasiones a sus padres les generaba preocupación. Aun así, Kari era compasiva siempre se preocupaba por todos, lo que la hacia tener un aire de inocencia.

Después de que Tai, regresara del digimundo, Kari conocía el digimon que el chico tenia en ese momento. Ella siempre estaba apegada a su hermano, por lo que nunca le gustaba que se fuera, más si se iba a un mundo que por inexplicable que se viera, ella conocía sin siquiera estar ahí. Se descubrió que Kari era la octava niña elegida, y supo que eso iba a generar grandes problemas, ella prefirió entregarse, justamente en el instante que seria asesinada junto con Gatomon, apareció Wizardmon quien dio su vida por salvarla a ella, a su digimon y al mundo digital. La niña, con su reacción hizo que su corazón estallara en lágrimas de LUZ, y que Gatomon se transformara en la mística Angewomon.

Cuando Kari, definitivamente ingreso al digimundo, le encantaba ayudar en la batalla junto a sus amigos, pero al igual que sus compañeros, sufría al ver que sus compañeros digitales se sacrificaban por todos ellos. La luz de Kari, hacia que los Numemon se volvieran más fuertes, pero para lograrlo, aquello terminaba costándole la vida. Un tiempo después, cuando las batallas ya habían finalizado. Kari por alguna extraña razón sabia que iba a volver al digimundo, se despidió de Gatomon, diciéndole _"nos vemos"._

_Pero no era algo de extrañarse, después de todo ella era el pilar de la luz ¿no?_

_**Fin de la primera parte.**_

_**Aclaraciones**__: Este es el último capitulo, de la primera parte. Y probablemente mañana suba el primer capitulo de la segunda parte. ^^_

_Pues no se, si este capitulo me quedo demasiado corto. Resulta ser que Kari no apareció mucho en la serie, y al ser un personaje muy enigmático, difícilmente se sabía lo que pensaba. Espero que en la continuación, pueda hacer capítulos más largos. Y agradezco a todos los autores que me leyeron, y que espero que sigan la continuación, sin decir más espero que les guste._


End file.
